Una madre diferente
by TrixBB
Summary: Brennan siente temor de no ser una madre como las demás... Sigo muy agradecida con todos por leer y comentar mis fics. El tiempo juega a nuestro favor y ya solo faltan TRES días!


Ese viernes había resultado un día extenuante, el agente especial del FBI estuvo ocupadísimo, la mayor parte del tiempo participando de reuniones, una tras otra; el resto del día terminando con todo el papeleo que se le había acumulado a lo largo de la semana. Encima, justo cuando estaba por salir a buscar a su pareja para recogerla y regresar a casa juntos, recibió una llamada relacionada con un caso pendiente y se vio en la necesidad de comunicarse con ella para avisarle que se retrasaría porque tenía que interrogar al sospechoso de un asesinato múltiple.

La antropóloga más famosa de América se había pasado todo el día trabajando en el reconocimiento de restos óseos almacenados en el limbo. Y de no ser porque Booth se había comunicado con Angela pidiéndole que se encargara de recordarle que debía almorzar, probablemente hubiera olvidado hacerlo. Aunque a decir verdad con cada día que pasaba, la científica descubría que los cambios físicos en su cuerpo a consecuencia del crecimiento de la nueva vida que albergaba en su interior, iban acompañados de sutiles cambios en su reloj interior, había descubierto sorprendida que cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo la vida que crecía dentro de ella comenzaba a moverse.

Durante el almuerzo, cuando comentó a Angela este hecho, la artista entre carcajadas le había asegurado "mi sobrina está reclamando por su comida", hecho que la mujer de ciencia sabía perfectamente que no era cierto pues su hija, que todavía era un feto, se alimentaba directamente de ella, independientemente de si ella misma lo hacía o no. Al exponerle esta verdad irrefutable a su mejor amiga, esta la miró fijamente a los ojos y colocando amorosamente una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la mujer a la que consideraba su hermana, le dijo con dulzura "entonces cariño, estás dispuesta a escuchar y aceptar la verdadera explicación".

La científica no entendía a qué verdad se refería Angela y no estaba segura si se había tratado de una pregunta a la que debiera dar respuesta, o si debía esperar a que la mujer que almorzaba con ella en su oficina del Jeffersonian, sentada a su lado, siguiera hablando. Estaba decidiendo qué hacer, cuando escuchó a su amiga sentenciar "esa nena se alegra cada vez que va siendo la hora de que llegue su padre", y sin esperar a que la científica refutara sus palabras la artista se puso de pie con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, salió de la oficina de la antropóloga rumbo a la suya para seguir trabajando.

Brennan había aprendido que Angela casi siempre tenía razón cuando se trataba de temas referidos a las relaciones interpersonales, y aunque su hija todavía era una persona en proyecto, no podía negar que quizás su mejor amiga podía tener razón.

Al final del día Angela y Hodgings la llevaron a casa, Booth les había pedido el favor al comprobar que el interrogatorio al que debía someter a un sospechoso tomaría más tiempo del esperado.

Ya en casa, Brennan seguía pensando en las palabras de Angela, no podía evitar preguntarse si sería cierto realmente que esa pequeñita creciendo en su interior fuera capaz de comprender mucho más de lo que ella suponía.

Agotado, pero feliz de encontrarse por fin en casa, el agente especial Seeley Booth atravesaba la puerta de su departamento convirtiéndose inmediatamente en Booth, el hombre perdidamente enamorado de la mejor antropóloga forense del país, a la que él llamaba Huesos. No podía evitar sonreír al reconocer a cada paso que daba, objetos que denotaban con claridad que en ese lugar también vivía una mujer, la mujer más especial y hermosa del mundo, la mujer que lo hacia el hombre más feliz.

Miró en la sala y en la cocina y comprobó que la madre de su futura hija, no estaba por ningún lado, supuso que estaría descansando en el dormitorio y caminó presuroso hacia la habitación, no deseaba pasar un segundo más lejos de ella. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio tampoco la encontró allí, quizás estaba dándose un baño, al cruzar este pensamiento por su mente no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por una descarga, Huesos lo volvía loco, tan solo imaginarla desnuda era una experiencia en extremo excitante para él. Pero tampoco estaba dándose un baño.

En un instante, el corazón empezó a latirle agitado, sintió como la adrenalina aceleraba su pensamiento y agudizaba sus sentidos. Se quedó estático en medio de la habitación y entonces le pareció escuchar a lo lejos la voz de ella, como un susurro. Sintió pánico, de repente estaba herida y por eso su voz era casi inaudible, salió al corredor y en el silencio la voz se hizo más perceptible, venía del cuarto de Parker, del dormitorio que el niño ocupaba cuando pasaba los fines de semana con ellos.

Booth se aproximó cautelosamente a la puerta entreabierta, y entonces fue testigo de una escena que lo acompañaría nítida en sus recuerdos hasta el fin de sus días. Huesos estaba sentada cómodamente sobre la cama de Parker, sobre su vientre sostenía uno de los libros de cuentos favoritos de su hijo, y con una voz dulce decía "esta es una de las historias favoritas de tu hermano mayor, es un cuento de hadas y aunque se trata de historias irreales que no tienen ningún sentido práctico ni respaldo científico, estoy segura que es muy probable que cuando tengas edad para entenderlas te gusten". Con la mirada sobre su vientre como si pudiera ver a través de la ropa que la cubría y de la piel bajo ella, continuó "estoy segura que cuando quieras escucharlas Parker o tu papá serán muy felices de contártelas", y entonces se quedó en silencio.

Al agente le pareció que la voz de su amada Huesos se había quebrado y estuvo a punto de ingresar a la habitación para inundar de besos a su pareja reconfortándola, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo la escuchó proseguir con la voz entrecortada "yo te prometo que voy a intentarlo, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en ser un poco más normal para ti…".

El corazón se le hizo un nudo, y en un instante estuvo sentado junto a ella, abrazándola, besándola, consolándola. La mujer de su vida, la madre de todos los futuros hermanos de Parker se derrumbó ante sus ojos, y sollozaba en un silencio que lo decía todo. Cuánta razón tenía Sweets cuando aseguraba que ellos se comunicaban sin necesidad de las palabras, que eran capaces de crear su propio universo cuando estaban juntos.

Levantó delicadamente el rostro de su mujer sujetándolo por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces le regaló una sonrisa que le transmitía la certeza absoluta de que sería la mejor madre del mundo, la besó en la frente con dulzura y mirando en lo profundo de esos enormes ojos azules agregó "Huesos, nuestra hija será la niña más afortunada del mundo precisamente porque su madre es una mujer maravillosa que ve la vida de una forma diferente, que busca la verdad en todas las cosas y que la amará no solo con el corazón…" y entonces le guiñó un ojo, antes de que ella pudiera reclamarle que el corazón es solo un músculo.

Tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, afirmó "nuestra hija comprobará cada día el amor que nos tenemos, tú la ayudarás a crecer confiando en que la ciencia siempre le permitirá descubrir la verdad en todas las cosas, y yo le enseñaré que debemos confiar en el destino porque siempre nos dará la oportunidad de ser felices".

La mujer lo miró con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, y procurando mantener un tono científico aunque con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, le reclamó "es absurdo Booth… el destino no existe". Y aunque no tenía forma de probarlo, el agente podría jurar que en la voz de su pareja descubrió un casi imperceptible tono de duda.


End file.
